Diario de una mujer de la mala vida
by Mabpattz
Summary: En la vida de las mujeres como nosotras, hay muchas privaciones, amarguras, y decepciones. Cuando creces en un burdel, la vida te ofrece algunas cartas, que a veces no son las que esperas pero que, lamentablemente, son las que tienes que tomar
1. Chapter 1

En la vida de las mujeres como nosotras, hay muchas privaciones, amarguras, y decepciones. Cuando creces en un burdel, la vida te ofrece algunas cartas, que a veces no son las que esperas pero que, lamentablemente, son las que tienes que tomar

CAPITULO 1 EL COMIENZO

Bueno, se suponía que tenia que escribir algo… pero aun no entiendo que… esto es un simple ejercicio, tomando en cuenta que siempre tengo algo que escribir…aunque para no dejarles con un mal sabor en la boca por haber abierto mi diario con el objetivo de, averiguar mis mas intimas confesiones, mis mas bajas pasiones, mis miedos y todo lo que celosamente oculto de los ojos de los que ven mi áspero y duro exterior. Para que de pronto encuentren unas insulsas páginas vacías, donde debía de haber algo sucio, pérfido y tal vez incitante.

_**6 DE SEPTIEMBRE 19**__**30**_

Tenía 16 años. Había tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida. Cuando creces en un burdel, la vida te ofrece algunas cartas, que a veces no son las que esperas, pero que, lamentablemente, son las que tienes que tomar, la vida no es justa, esa frase me sonaba, pero no sabia de donde.

Mis dos opciones eran las siguientes, ser una criada mas de las "Acompañantes", como Madame Toussard's disfrazaba amablemente el nombre de lo que comúnmente ustedes llamarían Putas. Y Segundo convertirme en una puta. Simple, a veces desearía que fuera mas complicado de lo que es, la mayoría de los acogidos, como nos dice Madame, somos instruidos en dos artes, la de complacer a los hombres y en su caso los Chicos a las mujeres y la de lavar correctamente una boa de plumas. El valernos por nosotros mismos, es algo que debemos aprender solas, pero por más deseo que tengas de salir del infierno lleno de mierda que son nuestras vidas, no nos lo ponen tan fácil, Madame solo proporciona dos cosas de vital importancia y a las únicas a la que deberíamos aspirar según ella, alimentos y un techo.

Nuestra procedencia es lo mas deplorable, y la mayor vergüenza de nuestras vidas, al menos para mi, somos los hijos que no se pudieron desenterrar de las entrañas las putas de este antro de mala muerte y los bastardos sin fortuna de algún rico señor, o peor aun, de uno de los gigoloes del antro. La única manera de salir de aquí, es para realizar cualquier actividad que solo le pueda dar Beneficios a Madame, cosas que serian trabajar de lavandera, ser la amante de un rico señor, o hacer recados de una ciudad a otra. Las lavanderas tenían que pagarle a Madame el 50% de su sueldo como abono, a según ella, la "deuda" que teníamos con el burdel, ya que la comida y los harapos que nos dan para cubrirnos, no eran gratis. Al igual que las amantes y concubinas que alguno de los millonarios más influyentes de la ciudad de New York tenían el lujo de alojar en sus casas, al estilo de la vieja costumbre inglesa, en la cual la colmaban de joyas y ricas ropas de seda y lino, las cuales iban directamente a manos de Madame, también como contribución de una deuda que nunca se acabaría de pagar, de esa manera Madame veía crecer sus ingresos y su hacienda, y al mismo tiempo, nos mantenía atados a en sus avaras y ambiciosas manos, sin ninguna vía de escapatoria.

Madame Toussard's como hacia llamarse era una Francesa que desde hacia dos décadas estaba exiliada desde Paris, la urbe de la vida licenciosa*, por haber estado involucrada en un problema con la ley por cometer actos licenciosos niños desde los 9 hasta los 12 años. Tenía por lo menos cuarenta y muchos y cincuenta y pocos, su tez era nívea como la porcelana, labios seductores que no eran ni muy finos ni muy gruesos, algunas diminutas líneas de expresión que los bordaban cada vez que se reía ella era como las francesas deberían de ser, altas delgadas con un salvaje pelo oscuro y unos vivaces y penetrantes ojos azules. Me miro ceñudamente mientras le hacia mi petición de unirme a su grupo de Acompañantes, lentamente su cara reflexiva se fue relajando, mientras analizaba detalladamente los pros y los contras de mi petición, hasta que al fin su seño se suavizo hasta que su rostro se torno en la sarcástica careta de plena satisfacción que solía ser. Me obligo a desnudarme, Rosalie una de las acogidas que se había integrado recientemente al grupo de acompañantes, me recomendó que me rasurara el sexo para que Madame hiciera un examen mas especulativo acerca de mis atributos físicos me rodeo con mirada critica, haciéndome parecer pequeña he insignificante toco mis pechos y su mirada dio a entender que daba el visto bueno a estos, examino cada centímetro de mi piel, que gracias al cielo, según comento, era inmaculadamente perfecta y lozana, tersa y suave, como se supone que debe ser la piel de una mujer, comento también que le gustaba su tono, y que a estas alturas después de vivir durante dieciséis años en la casa de acogida, debería por lo menos tener la piel llena de de marcas, por viruela u otro incidente, pero que a pesar de todo era impecable. Al parecer mi vientre y piernas eran aceptables, el momento para estimar mi valía, era al que mas le temía, era un procedimiento simple (Como todo en esta vida) para comprobar si aun no había sucumbido a la seducción de los acogidos, que en busca de un poco de diversión se dedicaban a seducir a las jóvenes novatas en estos temas, para llevarlas a sus camas. Cuando por fin llego el momento hizo que me recostara en su escritorio y que reclinara mis piernas en contra mi pecho, ella se quito sus guantes de seda negros, y la boa de un color verde turquesa, se acerco lentamente -quizás demasiado- hacia mi, con sus dedos, bordeo mis labios, y luego estrujo entre ellos mi clítoris, como tanteando el terreno por el que surcaba, hasta que en un acto que no me esperaba, me toco los pechos, haciéndome sentir extrañamente excitada, sus dedos empezaron un lento pero estimulante vaivén sobre mi clítoris, mientras posaba sus labios en uno de mis pezones, Gemí, de placer, ella acallo mi gemido con una mirada reprobatoria, de repente, sus dedos encontraron la abertura de mi sexo, penetrándolo inmediatamente , sus atenciones a mis pechos, no cesaron, al contrario, se aumentaron de manera efusiva, enviándome directamente a un mar de sensaciones que no creía, que un cuerpo podría ser capaz de generar, en mi fuero interno, me hacia mil y una preguntas que eran esquivadas todas, cada vez que sentía una nueva caricia de sus dedos en mi interior, en mi vientre se había acumulado una necesidad de que algo mas grande y duro ocupara el lugar de los dedos de Madame, cuando pasó, el deseo, y el placer que sentía en mi vientre se fue eclipsando, por una sensación indescriptible que se habría paso en mi interior, subiéndome y enfrascándome en unas perturbadoras oleadas de placer, gemí desesperada, creí que iba a morir si la sensación se prolongaba un segundo mas Madame retiro sus dedos de mi saciado sexo, y me sonrió con una mirada satisfecha.

_Bienvenida a bordo hija_, fueron las únicas palabras que me dedico mientras Salía de su oficina y ordenaba a Alice, mi compañera de cuarto – Quien también pretendía convertirse en una acompañante- que entrara inmediatamente a su oficina después que yo hubiera salido.

Alice y yo, esperábamos hacer nuestro debut el viernes por la noche. Este consistía en que, si no éramos pedidas durante el jueves de exhibición, perderíamos la virginidad ese mismo día con el Gigoló que nos asignaran. La simpleza con la que elegirían mi destino me aterraba, pero era algo de lo que estaba conciente cuando decidí convertirme en una mujer de la noche. En la vida de las mujeres como nosotras, hay muchas privaciones, amarguras, y decepciones, se nos permitía tomar de amantes a los gigoloes que nos desvirgaran, los términos de la relación, serian cosa nuestra, trabajar durante la noche, dormir un poco durante el día, sufrir todas las vejaciones a las que los clientes del burdel nos sometieran, sin emitir queja alguna, abortos, -que no llegare a efectuar- si mi vida será genial.

_**JUEVES 9 DE SEPTIEMBRE 1930**_

Los días se me pasaron rápidamente, en parte por lo ansiosa que me encontraba acerca de lo que ocurriría esta noche, los días anteriores se me pasaron arreglándome el vestido que utilizaría en mi debut, mudando mis cosas –que no eran muchas- a la habitación que compartiríamos, Alice , Rosalie, quien hacia unas semanas se había hospedado, y yo, Madame me había regalado unos vestidos, en diferentes tonalidades de azul, esta aseguraba que era un color que me sentaba bien, unas cuantas boas a juego camisones y etcétera. El día había llegado. Madame me había enviado al tocador donde las acompañantes se arreglaban para la noche, mi criada, Ángela, una chica de largo pelo castaño y unos melancólicos ojos de color verde, se me acerco para maquillarme, me empolvo el rostro, y me delineo los ojos con un carboncillo, una barra de carmín, coloreo sugestivamente mis labios, haciéndolos mas llenos y exuberantes, me ayudo a ponerme el vestido, encima de una bata de satén azul zafiro, el vestido era muy llamativo encantador, tenia un escote en v muy pronunciado con un trabajo de pedrería en el corpiño. Y una abertura que dejaba detrás que dejaba ver hasta mi media espalda. Llevaba una boa de piel de visón, de un color blanco casi etéreo, Ángela recogió mi larga y salvaje melena color caoba en un sofisticado peinado que dejaba apreciar mi esbelto cuello, adornado por un collar que tenia algunos zafiros y diamantes. Unos guantes de color blanco y unos zapatos de tacón azules complementaron mi atuendo, a mi lado, Alice vestía un vestido parecido al mío pero de un color verde muy oscuro, que resaltaba perfectamente con su piel y su ondulado pelo de color negro recogido en un moño sobre su nuca. Charlotte, la criada de Alice, se había esmerado, a ella le habían pintado los labios de un color mas brillante que el mi, unas orquillas con incrustaciones de esmeraldas –Un regalo de Madame- se mezclaban con sutileza entre los mechones de su brillante pelo negro.

-Están preciosas, afirmaron Charlotte y Ángela al unísono.

-De veras? Alice pregunto con tono de indesicion

-De veras, si algún señor de esos no se fija en ustedes es por que están ciegos.- un sentimiento nada agradable se instaló en mi vientre.

-Oh por dios


	2. El debut

EL DEBUT

Cuando subimos hacia el salón de fiestas, donde se celebraría el debut de las principiantes, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, los hombres-y algunas mujeres- presentes me miraron de forma hambrienta, los gigoloes iban y venían al igual que las acompañantes, con sus clientes, algunos bailaban un vals que la orquesta de Madame tocaba, las risas, el olor a brandy y coñac que había a nuestro alrededor eran intoxicantes, las cinco chicas que seriamos sentadas en la mesa blanca, como era llamada a esta a causa de que las antiguas debutantes que buscaban marido, se vestían de blanco, aunque este no fuera el caso, éramos Jessica, Laureen, Victoria Alice y yo, Madame nos guió hacia el centro de la estancia, donde estaba ubicada la larga mesa en donde nos sentaríamos, a mi me sentaron en el centro, Alice a mi izquierda y Jessica a mi derecha, en el transcurso de la velada sacaron a bailar a todas las chicas menos a Alice y a mi, pasadas la media noche, las demás, ya habían sido enviadas a las habitaciones de los señores que las habían escogido, la decepción en los rostros de Alice y mío era palpable. Al final de la noche, Madame nos hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, indicando que la siguiéramos, cuando llegamos a su oficina, habían dos gigoloes allí, esperándonos, ambos no pasaban de los veinte años, uno era alto, de pelo cobrizo, tenia una mirada penetrante y encantadora mirada verde que me miraba inquisitivamente, era guapo, muy guapo he de decir, su rostro tenia facciones simétricas, perfectas, su pelo estaba alborotado, como si acabara de tener una ardua sesión de sexo salvaje con una clienta, sabia que era un gigoló por las iniciales de Madame Toussard's que estaban grabadas en la solapa de su traje, si no parecería otro de los señores que visitan el burdel como forma de entretención, aunque se que cualquier mujer no habría dudado dos segundos en irse a su cama en cuanto pronunciara alguna palabra aunque esta fuese un improperio, el otro era un poco mas bajo que el primero, tenia un pelo de un color rubio brillante, casi precia de color oro, al igual que sus ojos, que parecían tener la consistencia del oro liquido, se me parecía mucho a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

-Ellos son Edward y Jasper, sus Gigoloes asignados, tienen esta y las siguiente noche libres, para que se conozcan y determinen los parámetros de su relación pueden retirarse.

Alice y yo nos sentíamos cohibidas ante ellos, dimos media vuelta, para salir de la oficina de Madame cuando oímos que el que parecía responder por el nombre de Edward susurro a Jasper,

_La morena del vestido azul es mía _

Cuando al fin llegamos a la planta destinada para que los hombres y las mujeres satisficieran sus más bajas pasiones, yo estaba que no podía dar un paso mas a causa de los nervios, hacia unos minutos habíamos pasado los primeros tres pisos del edificio de tres plantas que contenían las habitaciones de las acompañantes, los gemidos, los gritos de satisfacción de los hombres, las lagrimas de dolor de las debutantes, los alaridos de desesperación de las acompañantes que eran golpeadas por sus clientes hacian una cacofonía de sonidos que en sincronización, parecía el llanto desesperado de alguien que no tenia otra salida en la vida, como una orgía entre caníbales y animales salvajes, según íbamos caminando, los gritos y alaridos se fueron disipando, hasta que llegamos a la cuarta planta donde estaban las habitaciones de los gigoloes, ellos se detuvieron frente a puertas contiguas, Edward me asió por el brazo, mientras le dedicaba a jasper una mirada que no supe entender. Después nos internamos en lo que supuse era su Habitación.

En el centro había una acogedora cama matrimonial, con edredones en todas las tonalidades del dorado, en la pared de la izquierda había un tocador de 12 cajones, con un espejo una mesita de noche, un librero y un sofá era la decoración y los muebles de la habitación.

-Bueno, Bella, ya que estamos aquí, antes de todo quería informarte de nuestra situación, y contarte algo sobre mí para que te fueras relajando. Mi nombre es Edward como podrás haberte dado cuenta, tengo veinte años y hace tres, comencé a trabajar como gigoló, en ese tiempo he tenido tres amantes, de las cuales, gracias a Dios no soy responsable, por que no desvirgue a ninguna de ellas, ahora, llegas tu, de quien soy responsable hasta el día de tu muerte, estuve hablando con madame, para que cuando llegara el momento oportuno, y me entregara a una debutante, me dejara responder por ella y nuestros hijos, y si algún día podría saldar la deuda de ella y mía, podernos largar de aquí, Madame no hizo ademán de oponerse, y hasta nos dio a Jasper y a mi, la oportunidad de escoger a las debutantes que quisiéramos…

-¿Cómo,..? Pregunte confundida

-En la oficina de madame hay una habitación secreta donde se le permite a los clientes ver la revisión que se les hace a las debutantes, para darles el visto bueno y comiencen a trabajar en el burdel, desde el momento en que saliste de la oficina de Madame, te perseguí para ver tus hábitos, tu maneras y comprenderte mejor, desde el primer momento me gustaste, lo admito, pero ahora me gustas incluso un poquito mas, al verte así tan sexy y provocativa , Madame tenia razón, el azul te sienta de maravilla.

-Gra.. gracias, logre decir, mientras Edward me penetraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Humm… esto Bella, espero no te importe, pero mande a traer todas tus cosas aquí, junto con tu criada, que creo se lleva muy bien con Ben, mi asistente… demasiado bien creo.

-Ya que vamos a compartir un futuro no veo por que ha de molestarme,-Dije sinceramente- pero hay un serio inconveniente, dijiste que te harías cargo de "Nuestro hijos" a cuales te refieres exactamente?

-A los que tendremos juntos obviamente, dije que pretendía responsabilizarme de ti.

-Ese es el punto Edward, como sabremos que los niños serán todos tuyos?,

-No me importa de quien sean, en lo que a mi respecta, con que salgas de tu hermoso cuerpo me basta. Además, si esto te preocupa te alegraras cuando te enteres, de que he cortado todo tipo de relaciones que mantenía con las acompañantes, después de asegurarme que ninguna estaban embarazadas.

-Claro, eso tendría que dejarme mas tranquila supongo.

-Entonces, Aceptas?- Pregunto con cara suplicante

-Que?

-ser mi mujer obviamente.

-Tengo otra opción? Pregunte sarcástica aunque en el fondo me encantaba la idea de pertenecerle. Su risa musical interrumpió el ritmo de mis pensamientos.

Entonces levante la vista y vi que en sus ojos había Hambre, una que en el transcurso de la noche aprendí a identificar. Lentamente acerco su rostro al mío y Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo. Entonces sucedió, Edward poso sus labios delicadamente sobre los míos, esperando mi respuesta, yo los entreabrí dándole permiso para continuar y el accedió gustoso de mi aceptación con sus manos acuno mi rostro tanteando el terreno para ver si le dejaba llegar mas lejos, acaricio con sus pulgares mis pómulos mientras, profundizaba nuestro beso, separo sus labios de los míos para besar mi mejilla descender hacia mi cuello, sus largos y hábiles dedos, retiraron el collar de mi cuello dándole paso a que sus labios terminaran el recorrido que había trazado, sus dedos siguieron bajando hasta que encontraron mi espalda desnuda gimió, mientras sus dedos bajaban el cierre de mi vestido y se apartaba para quitarlo, cuando quede en mi bata de satén azul, me sentí como si estuviera de nuevo bajo el análisis especulativo de Madame, el procedió a quitarse la chaqueta y desabotonar rápida pero cuidadosamente su camisa, según las reglas yo no podía tener participación esta noche, se suponía también que este proceso rutinario consistía en que el gigoló solamente penetrara a la debutante sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento tal cual como lo haría un cliente, pero tenia la certeza de que lo mió con Edward estaba en contra de las reglas, incluso desde antes que el se propusiera tenerme en su cama y convertirme en su mujer, también se quito el pantalón, me recostó lentamente el la cama y lo vi quitarse a patadas los calzones, su potente erección, Salió orgullosa de estos, dejándome atónita, si me penetraba, me iba a matar, de eso estaba segura, de pronto me sentí con los labios resecos y me los humedecí con la lengua, a Edward esto se le antojo algo estimulante ya que emitió un delicioso gemido que me hizo sentir poderosa, el familiar calor que sentí el día del examen de Madame, se instalo repentinamente en mi vientre, nos sentamos en el colchón mientras nos devorábamos como si fuéramos dos personas que no hubiesen comido en años, sus labios devoraron ávidos mis pezones y sus dedos acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta que en mi vientre, se instalo una sensación de vacío, que me resultaba vagamente familiar, el me recostó de nuevo en su cama y se posiciono sobre mi,

-Eres mía, para siempre, recuérdalo, dijo entre gemidos, antes de penetrarme lenta y deliciosamente.


	3. cAPITULOS 3 Y 4

LECCIONES

**_VIERNES 10 DE SEPTIEMBRE 1830_**

Una luz que se colaba por las ventanas me despertó ese día, ,. Me removí intentando tapar mi rostro pero al dar la vuelta me encontré con el cuerpo desnudo de Alguien, de pronto las imágenes de lo que sucedido la noche anterior se arremolinaron de golpe en mi cabeza. **Edward… desnudez, una cama… un placer incontrolable… **Edward me apretó contra el, semi-inconciente, murmuraba cosas, entre ellas pude distinguir mi nombre yacía enredada con Edward entre sus (Bueno nuestras) sabanas, poniendo en orden mis ideas, haber, ya soy una acompañante, tengo un marido – no oficial alguien que me protegería mientras tuviera fuerza, Alice había conseguido lo mismo según había dado a entender Edward, a mis prematuros dieciséis eso debería haberme bastado por el momento, pero aun estaba inquieta, en la vida, nada suele ser así de fácil, en algún lugar, debía haber una trampa, y en mi interior rogué en silencio, para que si la había, saltara de una vez por todas, y no cuando estuviera volando muy alto, pues la caída podía ser muy dolorosa. Me espabile un poco y me quede mirando tontamente a Edward quien murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, mientras se removía en la cama. Por un momento pensé, en lo afortunada que era de en tenerlo, dormido parecía mas hermoso, si eso fuera posible.

Cuando intente separarme de el, murmuro tan fuerte que creí que lo había despertado, pero solo me apretó mas, en mi segundo intento de salir de sus brazos, se despertó al fin murmurando un algo como

-Adonde crees que vas? Dijo, dándome una de sus Hermosas sonrisas

-Humm a asearme? Pregunte, -se supone que tenemos que trabajar

-No escuchaste a Madame Toussard's decir que teníamos dos días libres? Además tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y aun me quedan muchas cosas que enseñarte para que satisfagas debidamente a un hombre, así que llama a Ben y a Ángela para que nos traigan el desayuno

Así que necesitaba quedarme donde estaba. Bien. Busco a tientas en un lugar del respaldo de la cama, y haló lo que parecía un cordoncillo sonó una campanilla, de pronto Ben, un chico de piel blanca, pelo marrón y unos vivaces ojos grises, penetró en la habitación con Ángela pisándole los talones, ella se ruborizo al instante cuando de pronto miro hacia Edward y a mi y en la condición que estábamos, buscando algo interesante que hacer antes de que diéramos alguna orden se topo, para su desgracia con la macha de mi inocencia en la sabana blanca.

Edward carraspeo, y ordeno a Ben que trajera agua para que el y yo nos aseáramos, que trajera algo para desayunar y que después de arreglar la cama, llevaran de paso la sabana ensangrentada a madame. Ben murmuro algo a Angela.

-Mmm Edward.. Bella, tenemos algo que decirles.

-Y que será eso? Pregunto Edward divertido.

-Bueno, Ángela y yo decidimos vivir juntos, al igual que ustedes.

-De Verdad? Pregunte emocionada.

-Si, respondió Ángela alegremente, como ustedes son nuestros amos, pensamos en que deberíamos tener su consentimiento.

-Pues claro que lo tienen, por mi parte, claro esta. Dije emocionada.

-Si mi mujer esta de acuerdo yo también.

-Gracias, dijo Ben torpemente, ahora con su permiso…

-Humm cosas que aprender… murmure ruborizada. – Busque con la mirada en la habitación, para asegurarme que estábamos completamente solos Con lo que hicimos anoche no basta?

Edward pensó bien lo que iba a decirle y murmuro algo que parecía decir como.._Compadezco a todos los que se han encontrado alguna vez en esta situación._

-Por el momento, solo te voy a responder que si, hay mas. Alguna vez, te has preguntado por que existen los burdeles?

Me quede pensando por un minuto, en mi mente divagaban ideas unas mas absurdas que otras, por ejemplo, cuando pensé que en satisfacer a los hombres, de repente, caí en la cuenta de que la mayoría de los hombres que incursionaban en el burdel eran casados, y por consiguiente tenían una mujer para satisfacerlos, Lugo se me ocurrió que las mujeres de esos hombres no debían de gustarles, pero una vocecita en mi mente me aseguro que ningún hombre, en su sano juicio se casaría con una mujer, sin que al menos le pareciera atractiva…

-Ya veo que no tienes idea de que va la cosa, bien te lo explicare, a las damas, se les ha enseñado a ser dignas, (demasiado diría yo) hasta, cuando tienen sexo, la rígida tradición y la iglesia les han impuesto y señalado que el sexo es meramente un medio, desagradablemente necesario, para dar continuidad al apellido. Bien aquí es donde entramos nosotros. Por decirlo así, nosotros, en especifico ustedes son la materialización, de todas sus tórridas fantasías, algo así como, sus salvavidas. Hay muchas cosas que un señor de esos arde en deseos de hacer, pero, no les pueden pedir ni por asomo a sus esposas, pues estas lo acusarían de inmorales. Quieren tener a una mujer que se permita disfrutar el acto sexual, que se tome la molestia de al menos complacerlos, y que se muestren felices de estar con ellos aunque sean gordos, calvos o un montón de pellejo y huesos.

-Ya! Comprendo… y cuales son esas cosas que los clientes se mueren por hacer, y que no le pedirían nunca a sus mujeres.

-Bueno, -duro varios minutos pensando, durante nuestra conversación, el se había recostado en el respaldo de la cama conmigo en sus brazos- cualquiera que te vea, moriría por tener su polla dentro de esa dulce boquita que tienes…con esos ojos grandes y achocolatados mirándole, de manera inocente, otro, de mente mas perversa, quisiera estar dentro de tu culo, algunos, te pedirán que compartas la cama con el y con otro hombre, ambos a la vez, … cosas asi, dijo con aire despreocupado.

-Por.. Dios, murmure aturdida, ya veo por que los hombres no se habrían permitido ni de soslayo preguntarles a sus estiradas mujeres, si querían cumplir sus deseos.

-Tienes dos días para aprender.. Debería de advertirte sobre las mujeres, desviadas también.

-M…mujeres desviadas dices?

-Hay mi hermosa Bella, donde estabas mientras madame les contaba esto a los Acogidos?

-Creo que en la luna.

-Hm. las mujeres desviadas, son señoras a las que les gustan la señoras, comúnmente aborrecen a los hombres en mayor o menor grado, según su educación, a ellas les gusta tener sexo con mujeres, dicen que en su opinión son mejores en el arte de hacer el amor.

-Y como es que tiene sexo con otras mujeres?

- Humm, haber.. – Empezó a decir, pero Escucho los pasos de Ben y Angela que llegaban con el agua

Un minuto mas tarde , Ángela y Ben subieron agua para un baño, edward y yo les dejamos libre la habitación para que la ordenaran, mientras nos bañábamos-Edward había insistido en que tomáramos juntos el baño- me arrincono en la enorme bañera, y me lleno de besos, acaricio sutilmente mí cuerpo haciendo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas vibraran, parecía que no había tenido suficiente la noche anterior, pero cuando creí que realmente íbamos ha hacer algo – me acorde de la respuesta que estaba esperando desde que Ang y Ben irrumpieron en la habitación

Bueno… recuerdas exactamente lo que madame te hizo en la revisión-Me puse colorada como un tomate- bueno de esa manera, creo que esta tarde haremos un pequeño grupo de estudios verdad Jasper? – dijo mientras miraba fijamente la puerta por donde habían aparecido Alice y Jasper, semidesnudos, Alice y yo nos sentíamos cohibidas, mientras que los chicos lucían perfectamente cómodos con la situación

-Claro, Compañero

Jasper y yo, pesamos que era mejor que, lo que les faltaba para aprender, lo hicieran juntas, tienen que tratar con hombres pérfidos, mujeres desviadas y todo lo demás, creemos que así su aprendizaje, será menos perturbador, no soportaría tener que compartir a mi Bella con otro hombre que no sea de mi absoluta confianza, ósea Jasper.

En eso, Peter, Charlotte, Ben y Ángela entraron a el cuarto de baño Ángela y Charlotte estaban algo conmocionadas, pero fueron directamente a dejar las bandejas con el desayuno y los chicos dejaron dos pilas de toallas cerca de la bañera.

Bueno, es mejor que salgamos de la tina. Bella, después de ti?

-Si, pero Jasper… te …te podrías dar la vuelta?

-No tengas, vergüenza, Bella, Jasper, verá tocara y sentirá mas de ti de lo que imaginas, en los próximos dos días, así que vete acostumbrando, y tu también Alice.

Para resumir lo que probablemente ya supondrían, en los dos días siguientes, Edward y Jasper, nos enseñaron a Alice y a mi, ha aceptar debidamente a dos hombres a la vez, a hacer una felación, o una Mamada, como les decían vulgarmente los clientes, y ha perder el pudor, para estar con otras mujeres, nos obligaron a Alice y a mi a besarnos, y a toquetearnos mutuamente, etc.

Al final del segundo día. La vergüenza que sentía al estar desnuda frente a Jasper, había disminuido considerablemente. Lo duro sin duda, seria dejarme hacer todas esas cosas por un desconocido, mientras reflexionaba, yacía, enredada con Jasper, Edward y Alice en el piso de la habitación, empecé a sospechar, que había tomado la decisión equivocada.

**_PRIMER CLIENT E_**

**_DOMINGO 12 DE SEPTIEMBRE 1830_**

Un día antes de mi cumpleaños numero 17 no debería sentir este vacío que siento ahora, debería estar feliz, pero en lugar de eso me sentía miserable, la felicidad que había experimentado en los pasados dos días estaba a punto es esfumarse, de eso estaba segura, este día empezaría oficialmente con mi oficio, de acompañante, en vez de ser pedida en una fiesta, me habían designado a una habitación, para que esperara a un tal Señor Gigandet, y la contraseña seria el nombre de este, y allí estaba yo, aguardando sola en una habitación desconocida, a que un desconocido hiciera conmigo lo que se le diera la gana, Edward me había prometido que cuando llegara a la habitación, recibiría un trato especial. Mis entrañas parecían no estar en su lugar y en vez de sentir la excitación que había surgido en mi cuando Edward me recorrió por primera vez con su verde mirada, sentí como el pánico me invadía en cuanto abrí la puerta de la habitación y dio paso a un hombre alto y musculoso, con unos fríos y siniestros ojos azules, creyendo que seria cortejada y tomada, no con cariño, obvio, pero con un poco de gentileza, cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me acerque a el, y aplique lo único que había aprendido en la casa de acogida, seducir a un hombre a base de artimañas y suaves roces, me acerque a su espalda y me apreté contra el para que sintiera mis erectos pezones a través de su camisa, cuando lo sentí suspirar, lleve mis manos hacia su pecho, y con una habilidad aprendida, en las lecciones que Edward y Jasper me dieron desabotone su camisa teniendo cuidado de pasar ligeramente mis uñas por la piel de su torso hasta que se volteo y espeto con voz dura.

-Ahórrate tus juegos y vamos a lo que vinimos, - dicho esto me lanzo contra la cama y empezó a desbrocharse el cinto y sacarse los pantalones a patadas- durante esta hora, me llamaras señor, tienes rotundamente prohibido nombrarme y harás estrictamente lo que yo te diga entendido? Tampoco tienes derecho ha hablar a menos que te haga una pregunta directa.

Asentí entonces saco unas cuerdas de su bolsillo y me ato las manos sobre la cabeza, me mordí la lengua para no gemir de dolor. Luego saco una navaja, la cual paseo por mis piernas, lo miré con ojos desorbitados me estaba asustando. Entonces rasgo con su navaja, mi bata.

-ahora ruega, ruega por tu vida, por que te voy a matar, puta!

Trague en seco

-Te he ordenado que me ruegues! Me grito y con esto me dio una bofetada que me saco lagrimas de los ojos.

-Po…Po…or favor no me mates, te lo ruego, has de mi lo que quieras, pero no me mates!

-Eso es lo que quería oír perra- dijo y volvió a abofetearme. Entonces me beso de una forma repugnante, nada comparado con los besos que había recibido de Edward y Jasper, y llore, me sacudí y rogué por que se detuviera, sus manos sobre mi piel ardía, cada vez que mordía uno de mis pezones, y me quejaba parecía ser música para sus oídos, en una o dos ocasiones mordió mi hombro, sus sonidos animales me hacían temblar con fuerza, el placer, ni siquiera la excitación hicieron acto de presencia, hasta que por fin, después de varios orgasmos obtenidos a base de mi sufrimiento el se largo, alcance el cordoncillo que estaba detrás de la cama, y minutos después, Ángela entro en la habitación con una bata unas tijeras y un tazón con agua y toallas para asearme mientras ella comprendía, que mi estado no me permitiría mover ni un solo músculo, corto con las tijeras la soga que me ataba las manos, tomo unos paños de agua fría y los paso por mi cara, después de su falda saco un pequeño frasco de ungüento que unto en cada lugar donde el imbecil ese me había golpeado, incluido en las muñecas, me termino de lavar y luego me ayudo a ponerme de pie y a en volverme en mi bata, con pasos lentos salimos de la habitación, a la que unos momentos después entraron unas sirvientas a limpiar.

A cada persona con que me topaba le daba una sonrisa hipócritamente, confiada y agradable, Ángela me miraba sorprendida, Madame Toussard's que se había topado con nosotras en el pasillo y tenia una sonrisa patética de verdadera felicidad, se detuvo solo para preguntarme como me había ido con mi cliente, a lo cual respondí con frío cinismo, y una dureza e hipocresía que desde ese momento formarían parte de mi, que bien, de inmediatamente la felicidad de Madame se convirtió en una mueca de miseria y decepción, se despidió y me deseo buenas noches, su tono cortante me hizo sentir medianamente mas alegre (no feliz) de lo que me sentía en ese momento.

No derrame ni una sola lágrima hasta que me asegure de estar dentro del resguardo de la habitaron de Edward y mía, este, al verme entrar mudo la color, y cruzo en dos pasos el espacio que nos separaba y me envolvió en sus brazos, desde ese momento decidí, que Edward,(aunque apenas le conocía) seria mi hogar, el lugar a donde debería dirigirme, en la tempestad, cuando estuviese perdida, y que solamente debía serle sincera a el y a mis amigas, pero con el seria que ahogara mi dolor y mi sufrimiento, y que desde ese momento seria otra para todo el mundo excepto para el, a quien amaba mas que a su vida, y a aquellos que me demostraran lealtad.

** Hey chicas! capitulo doble!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO cAP!**

**porfis pasense por mi profile para que obtengan su imagen! de regalo y asi de paso me agreguen a su FCBK! EN CASO DE QUE LO HAGAN, MANDENME UN MENSAJE CON SU PEN NAME DE AQUI, POR QUE NO LE ACEPTO SOLICITUDES A TODO EL MUNDO LAS QUIERO!**


	4. La Dama azul

**CAPITULO 5 LA DAMA DE AZUL.**

**_LUNES 13 DE SEPTIEMBRE 1830_**

6:30 de la mañana.

Cumpleaños 17, jamás pensé que a esta altura de mi vida, me sentiría tan decepcionada de esta, aunque realmente no me arrepentía de ningún paso dado, gracias a que por eso había conocido a Edward pero eso no me quitaba el mal sabor de boca que tenia desde que ayer, me senté en la cama de la habitación 76 a esperar al hombre que marco mi vida.

Edward fue muy tierno anoche, me hizo olvidar un poco del asco que sentía conmigo misma pero no logro modificar mi determinación, le deje en la cama al despertar en la madrugada, me vestí con el mejor vestido del que disponía y salí descalza por la puerta de atrás, camine hacia el puerto, muchos de los marineros se persignaron al verme, a un anciano casi le da un infarto, pero no pudo importarme menos, puse mi mejor cara de perra frígida y baje a la playa, me quite el vestido y me tendí en la arena por lo que habrían podido ser horas.

Entre al burdel por la puerta de enfrente, la cabeza en alto, aun con la espalda cubierta de arena y el pelo como si hubiera salido a darme un revolcón en el bosque. Todas y absolutamente cada una de las putas que estaban en el salo de recepción me miraban con sorna. Madame me dio una mirada de advertencia, la ignore. Tome un baño, y me acurruque con Edward lo que me parecieron unos instantes pero en realidad fueron horas, bese su hombro izquierdo mientras lo cubría con una sabana dorada, había tenido una noche terrible había atendido a tres clientas y luego me había consolado a mi. Varias veces.

Baje a las cocinas para llevarle algo a desayunar, fue cuando al doblar la esquina cache a Laureen y otra puta a la que no le conocía el nombre, hablando en voz baja;

-Dicen en el puerto que vieron a la dama azul

-¿La dama azul?-pregunto Laureen mas que confundida.

-Se dice que por halla en el año 1400, había un rico señor que tenia muchos problemas con su familia; el era casado con la Duquesa Viuda de Sussex, el no la quería ya que era vieja y siempre estaba cansada, y no soportaba los vigores de su masculinidad, además esta no podía darle descendencia ya que era estéril. Entonces apareció la dama azul era una joven y famosa prostituta del condado de Sussex, siempre vestía de color azul, se decía que ese color hacia que, su piel pálida pareciera crema de rosas, y que su piel brillaba a la luz de las velas cuando estaba desnuda, que era tan desgarradoramente hermosa, que su pelo color caoba, refulgía en destellos rojizos cuando el sol lo acaparaba y que sus ojos de color chocolate parecían derretirse al momento del orgasmo.

-Una diosa eh?

-Se decía que esa belleza no podía ser de este mundo, que había hecho un pacto con el espíritu errante de Davis Jones. Otros decían que era la amante del mismísimo Lucifer, muchos se suicidaron luego de probar las delicias de su cuerpo. Entonces un dia mientras el duque de Sussex volvia de un viaje en barco la encontró esperándolo desnuda en la playa, se dice que desde ese momento ambos, cayeron enfermos de una pasión imparable, ella ya no quería atender a los clientes y el la mudo a la fortaleza de Sussex, relego a la duquesa a las habitaciones de los criados he instalo a la dama azul en las de la duquesa, el, mato a su esposa con sus propias manos una noche después de hacer el amor con la dama azul, su familia al darse cuenta de tal atrocidad enviaron a una horda de bandoleros a acabar con la vida de la pobre prostituta. Y a el le exiliaron a las recién descubiertas tierras americanas. El se ahorco en altamar al enterarse que ella había muerto, pero en realidad ella había negociado con los bandoleros una manera de escapar de la muerte. Meses después a ella le llego una carta con estas palabras:

_En el lugar donde te conocí; Espérame._

La dama azul cada año iba a la playa donde le conoció y se acostaba desnuda en la arena, esperándolo, cuando el tiempo empezó a envejecer su cuerpo, sintió miedo de que cuando el volviera no la deseara mas, se tiro de un peñasco y cuando estaba a punto de morir vendió su alma a Davis Jones para a cambio de ser siempre bella hasta el momento en que el volviera.

Desde entoces ella vagabundea entre el mundo de los espíritus y de los vivos, ha recorrido todas las playas del mundo buscándolo, esperándolo sin saber que ha muerto. Ahora se dice que la vieron en la costa de St Mary, muy cerca de aquí según los marineros trae un mal presagio para nosotras, Joe uno de mis clientes me dijo que ella siempre se muestra anhelante y feliz con paciencia infinita esperando a su Duque, eso significa prosperidad a los marineros y prostitutas, ya que ella es nuestra patrona, pero que hoy llevaba una cara como de alma que lleva el diablo, tengo miedo Laureen, dicen los que tuvieron el valor de acercarse a verla esta mañana, es idéntica lo que dice la leyenda, y un amigo intimo de Madame dice que es la copia exacta del retrato de la santa que tiene ella en su habitación, Ave purísima.

-Solo espero que Madame no nos despida o algo si es así como tu dices.

En todo el día de hoy el tema principal era la dama de azul, todas estaban llenas miedo, las únicas que no estábamos preocupadas éramos Madame y yo, ella por que según "No creía en esas mierdas supersticiosas" –Aunque tuviera un retrato de la santa en su cuarto- yo por que sabia quien era la supuesta dama azul.

Edward estaba molesto por que nunca escucho hablar de tal disparate, aunque fue el único del burdel en darse cuenta de que yo encajaba perfectamente en la descripción. Aunque no dijo nada. El revuelo fue tan grande que algunas prostitutas planearon ir al puerto para ver si la divisaban pero fue inútil tardaron horas en la oscuridad y la dama azul jamás apareció.

Baje al salón a eso de las doce de la media noche, al bajar las escaleras, la sala se quedo en un profundo silencio, voltee a ver que era lo interesante, pero me di cuenta de que me miraban a mi, las mujeres con miedo y entendimiento, los hombres con hambre y deseo contenido. Atendí a mas de cinco clientes esa noche, todos estaban tan excitados que terminaban de una vez, yo sentía de todo menos cansancio.

Puse mi cabeza en la almohada a eso de las 5:00 de la mañana Edward no estaba en la cama, volvió a las seis con cara de haber trabajado en exceso.

-Hola, Amor estas muy cansado?

-Mmm- solo pudo responder

-Ven deja que tu mujer se encargue de ti.

Ordene a Ángela que me trajera aceites de lavanda y algo de comer, también que preparara un baño para dos. Masajee la espalda de Edward, quien no paraba de gruñir apreciativamente.

-Oh por Dios Bella, ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?

-Debajo de tus narices tontito.

-Cierto, ¿Tuviste una noche agitada entonces?

-Perdi la cuenta después del numero cinco

-Bella…

-Shh no te preocupes entre mas trabajemos, mas rápido saldremos de aquí.

-Pero no significa que debas tirarte casi diez clientes en una noche.

-Cálmate bebé te prometo que no mas de cinco por noche ¿Bien?

-Perfecto.

No hablamos mas después de eso, el se durmió después de desayunar y venirse en mi boca varias veces a petición mía, quería mimarlo un poco. Baje al cuarto de belleza a las cuatro de la tarde empezaría mi jornada laboral temprano, varias de la chicas me sonrieron pero las ignore, puse mi mejor cara de perra autosuficiente y alcé mi barbilla, llegue a mi tocador y deje que Ángela hiciera su magia, Alice me sonreía con cara de preocupación, también la ignore, aunque sabia que ella no lo merecía.

Me senté en una mesa y le pedí a la camarera una botella de vino blanco, y me senté a esperar clientes, eran las siete de la noche pero mostrando un poco de mi busto un par de veces, y mordiéndome el lavo de manera inocente logre llevar 6 a mi cama antes de la media noche. Laureen y la chica con la que hablaba ayer en la mañana me miraban furiosas, varios de sus clientes habituales las habían dejado plantadas por mi.

Subí a mi habitación a las 3 después de haber atendido por lo menos a 3 clientes más, el camino de regreso estaba oscuro, como siempre, y la orgia salvaje de los caníbales estaba en su punto máximo. Me reí internamente, pensando en lo estúpidos que pueden ser algunos hombres, pensaban que esos gemidos de satisfacción femenina eran verdaderos, que ilusos el dinero les tenia tan ciegos que no eran capaces de ver mas allá de su propio ego, si saben al que me refiero.

Mientras pensaba esto me las habi arreglado para que alguien que estaba en la esquina mas próxima me halara del brazo haciéndome tambalear ligeramente.

-¿Qué Mierdas….?

-Shh… Bonita-hablo Laureen con dulzura fingida

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo vengo de parte mía y de un par de colegas que están muy enojadas contigo, quieren que te den un pequeño mensaje.

-Suéltame, estúpida- siseé

-Querida perra, continuo de manera dulce, Victoria, Maggie, Tia Senna y yo queremos que mantengas tus garras lejos de nuestros clientes, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¿O te lo explico con manzanitas?

-Con manzanitas por favor- conteste de manera fría

-Que si no te alejas de, James, Liam, Benjamín, Nahuel y Tyler, te dejaremos un recuerdo muy lindo para que aprendas a respetar.

La muy estúpida se creía que andando con amenazas iba a asustarme, no sabia lo equivocada estaba, lentamente le sonreí mientras acercaba mis manos a las puntas de su rubio cabello, en menos de un segundo tenia mas de la mitad envuelto entre mis dedos.

-Suéltame perra! Siseo por lo bajo, deja que me sueltes, me vas a escuchar pequeña zorra.

-No, querida, -dije calmadamente- la que me vas a escuchar eres tu a mi, en primer lugar, ¿Quién diablos se creen para prohibirme cosas a mi?, en segundo lugar, las reglas de Madame dice que aquí no hay repartición de clientes el que entra escoge a la que mejor le parezca, y en tercer lugar no te tengo miedo, ahora te daré un pequeño recuerdo de lo que le pasara a ti y a tus golfas amigas si se meten conmigo, yo era mas alta que ella, así que no fue difícil doblegarla, en menos de un segundo estampe su estúpido rostro contra la esquina partiéndole el labio inferior y un perfecta ceja rubia, luego la aprisione contra la pared y le di una, dos tres después de la quinta perdí la cuenta de las bofetadas que le plante, ella luchaba contra mi inútilmente cuando al fin la solté cayo al suelo echa una furia pero mi presencia y poder no la dejaban pararse del suelo.

-Cuando Madame…

-¿Cuándo yo que Laureen?

Madame salió de las sombras de donde estaba oculta, rápidamente me volví hacia ella y le di mi mejor sonrisa burlona, mientras inclinaba mi cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Continúa Laureen, cuando Madame… - le animé

-Madame, esa Zorra se ha estado robando los clientes míos y de varias compañeras, entonces me ha encontrado en el pasillo y mire como me ha dejado, -dijo llorando falsamente- ¡Échela! Esa puta no merece trabajar con usted.

-¿Es eso cierto Bella?

-Le pegue, si, no lo niego usted misma lo vio, pero solo por que creía que me iba a amedrentar con amenazas estúpidas, lo único que he hecho es dejarle en claro después de usted, quien es la jefa aquí.-le respondí altaneramente.

-¿Ve Madame? Es una salvaje échela

-_Omertá- _Dijo Madame antes de irse y dar la vuelta por la misma esquina de donde salió- y comunícale a tus compañeras lo que he dicho.

-Ya escuchaste Laureen, dale también a tus amigas una invitación para darles mis mas cariñosos regalos, si siguen metiéndose conmigo, dije con una cortesía que rayaba en lo empalagoso, ahora si me disculpas, tengo un hombre magnifico esperándome en mi cama, no deseo perder mi valioso tiempo contigo.

_Omertá: _La Omertá es la constitución de los burdeles; cualquier cosa que pase dentro del burdel debe de resolverse dentro del burdel, sin intervención de nadie del exterior, no importa si estos problemas se resuelven, a golpes, civilizadamente o cortándose el cuello. Generalmente el/la dueña del burdel se hace de la vista gorda y usualmente se pone de lado del agresor.

* * *

><p>Bueno ya vemos como Bella le esta robandoel exito a las demas prostitutas, la cosa se esta poniendo mas fea de lo que deberia... ¿Que opinan ustedes?<p>

-Un beso, Gracias por leer-


End file.
